Linda Chica Fantasma
Linda Chica Fantasma is an American animated series created by Sandra Equihua on Nickelodeon.The series premieres on June 20 2016 on Nickelodeon followed by The Maravilloso Misadventures of Marisabel.In the U.S the first episode aired as a sneak preview on May 31, 2016 and officially on June 20, 2016. Plot The story of an unconventional friendship between a human teenage boy with a natural gift to see or talk to the dead and an ghost girl whose father died on her birthday just like Muncea's mother died.In the pilot episode,Cameron Cortez who is annoyed about having to move to a new town. While driving to their new house, Carmelo's father attempts to follow a shortcut; they subsequently lose their way and come across a mysterious tunnel which leads to what appears to be an abandoned town, lined with seemingly houses. Unfortunately, Cameron soon discovers that a ghost of a innocent girl from the 1920s also haunted his new house for various reasons of her own, and aren't about to back down. As a result, Cameron and Linda forced to live with each other after Linda sings a song about how her mother and father died and that Melinda and her stepmother never cared, Cameron decides that he will do it for her so he could adopt her and give her the life she always wanted. Production The first season will consist of 52 full-length episodes and 11 two-minute shorts. Characters * Cameron Cortez (voiced by Christopher R. Sabat) * Linda Obispo (voiced by Sandra Equihua) * Molly Martinez (voiced by Luci Christian) * Jason Johnson (voiced by Sonny Strait) * Cocinero Pirata Alejandro (voiced by Eric Vale) * Maria-Alexandra Robin (voiced by Stephanie Young) * Carmelo (voiced by Patrick Seitz) * Munequita Linda (voiced by Brina Palencia) * Melinda (voiced by Monica Rial) Music The theme for the series is making it horror fiction is by using hip-hop, dubstep SFX music effects. Sometimes dramatic music would also work for the score. Animation Episodes Season 1 (2016-17) Series Overview 2-Part Special A 2-part episode, "La Valentina", is scheduled for sometime in 2017.9 It will also serve as the 26th segment and the 52nd episode, making it the season finale of season 1. #Bloody Maria/Ghostiquette #Fantasma Buddies/The Dulce Life #The Pageant/Lights Out #Shave and a Bloody Haircut/Baby's Day Out #Carmelo Got Schooled/Mariale's Diary #Fantasma Foot/Best Friends For Never #How the Suroeste Was Fun/Carmelo Is a Filthy Rat #Rock-a-bye Bebe Fantasma/Alejandro's Mommy Issues #Looking for Love(in All the Wrong Places)/Melinda Needs Help #My Fair Linda/Cambio de hábito #Carmelo's First Anger/The Salesman's Dog #The Drug Queen/Belleza Mortal Dulce #Lead 'Em and Reap/Niños de la Calle #Tiempos de Fantasmas/Amor Fantasmas #Suroeste Cruise/No Blood for Old Fresas #Lindo Chico Fantasmo/Suddenly Melinda #The Zoot Suit/Gone Wishin #Happy Deathday/No Crying Fantasma Bebe #Virtual Insanity/Birthdaystruction #The Cat Crib/Lost in Santiagos #Dreamcatcher/Room of Panic #Mere Mortals/The Lindaest Timeline #The Concheros Rises/Any Takers #I, Cammy/Linda's Got Talent #Mirror Mirror/Los Voladores #La Valentina Part 1/La Valentina Part 2 Shorts Category:Wiki Category:Browse Category:LCF